Harry Potter ¿otra historia?
by IvanOrionBlack
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic, donde Harry será más inteligente y poderoso, descubriendo la magia a una edad más temprana.
1. chapter 1

Harry Potter ¿otra historia?

Esta es mi primera historia, no es un One-Shot, la iré actualizando de poco en poco, igual esta tarde actualizo y subo el segundo capitulo, espero que hos guste, gracias por leer y dejar comentarios plis.

Los siguientes capitulos seran mucho mas largos.

Cap.1 El comienzo

Era un dia normal cuando de golpe en una casa de Godric's Hollow apareció el mago mas temido de los ultimos tiempos, el que no debe ser nombrado, el Lord Oscuro, Lord Voldemort, o como pocos lo conocen, Tom Ryddle. Este hizo explotar la puerta y entró, en eso, vio a una mujer pelirroja subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso con su hijo en brazos, Voldemort, se enfrento a James, y lo mató tras un corto duelo de dos minutos. Tras matar-lo, subió por donde la pelirroja minutos antes, y tiró la puerta tras la que estaban escondidos la mujer y su hijo con un bombarda, al entrar apuntó al pecho a Lily, y le dijo que se apartara, ella no lo hizo, y recibió un potente Avada Kedavra, luego el mago oscuro se acercó hace a donde estaba el niño llorando, le apuntó a la cabeza, y lanzó otro avada, esta vez al niño, pero para sorpresa de Voldemort, la maldición rebotó y le alcanzó a el, perdiendo el cuerpo al instante.

Pero su alma atacó al joven niño, a partir de ese momento el niño que vivió dejando-le una cicatriz en la frente, la que lo marcaría como el salvador del mundo mágico, convirtiéndose así en su héroe.

Tras unos minutos llegó Sirius a la casa y se puso a llorar por sus amigos muertos, luego fue hace a Harry y convocó su ciervo de peluch "cornamenta", y este paró de llorar, y lo abrazó furtemente, luego llegó Hagrid que consoló a Sirius y se llevó a Harry con Dumbledore para que Sirius se fuera con Pettigrew.

Hagrid se llevo a Harry a Privet Drive Num.4 en la moto de Sirius, donde ya lo estaban esperando Albus y Minerva McGonagall, y se lo dio a Dumbledore, este lo acuno y lo dejo en la puerta del numero 4, y cuando Minerva se desapareció con Hagrid, Albus aprovechó y maldició a Harry para que todos los muggles lo odiaran sin sentido, y bloqueó su magia atándola al ciervo de peluche, tras eso desapareció esperando disponer de su arma en los próximos diez años, lo que el no sabía, era que no todo saldría como él quería.

Al día siguiente, cuando Vernon salió de casa para ir a trabajar, se tropezó con algo, y sin mirar el que, lo pateó, y no le prestó atención, hasta que empezó a llorar, el señor Dursley cojió la cara que traía el niño mientras que Petunia llamada por su marido salió y entró al niño sin mucho cariño y lo sento en el suelo del salón.

Los Dursley lo acogieron, pero no lo trataban bien, el niño era muy inteligente, mucho más que Dudley, por eso Vernon empezó a atizar-le con un cinturón y a patear-le con tan solo tres años de vida, ya con cuatro años Harry aprendió a controlar sus emociones y nunca llorar, y mantenía una cara de indiferencia constante. A los cinco años fue obligado a aprender a cuidar el jardín, limpiar y cocinar, convirtiéndose así en el elfo domestico de los Dursley.


	2. Cap2 El despertar

Cap.2 Despertar

Este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que os guste leerla tanto como a mi escribirla.

Hoy era el noveno cumpleaños de Dudley, así que irían al parque de atracciones, primero, Petunia, despertó a Harry golpeando la puerta de la alacena donde este dormía, y cuando salió, su tía le dijo que hiciera huevos con bacón para el desayuno, así que Harry fue a la cocina para hacerlos.

Cuando ya casi había terminado, Dudley entró en la cocinaby tiró a Harry del taburete que este siempre usaba para cocinar, y subió la temperatura del fuego para que estos se quemaran, y golpeaba y empujaba a Harry para que no lo apagara. Cuando estos ya estaban negros, Dudley le pegó un ultimo puñetazo a Harry en el estomago y fingió llorar.

Cuando Vernon y Petunia llegaron a la cocina, le preguntaron a su hijo que le había pasado y este les dijo que Harry le había golpeado y quemado su comida a posta.

Vernon muy cabreado, agarro a Harry por la nuca y los saco de la cocina mientras Petunia abrazaba a su hijo y miraba con asco a Harry. Vernon lo llevó enfrente de la alacena y lo estampó contra la puerta tras quitarle la camisa, este se sacó el cinturón y empezó a golpearle fuertemente en la espalda, luego abrió la puerta del alacena, entró y agarro a "Cornamenta", el preciado peluche de Harry e iba a aventarlo a la chimenea pero Harry se le cruzó y le pidió que no lo hiciera al borde del lloro, pero Vernon solo lo empujó a un lado y le pisó la espalda pasando por encima de él, prendió fuego a la chimenea y lanzó el peluche, quedando este echo polvo en pocos segundos.

En ese momento fue cuando pasó, el poder de Harry que estaba atado al peluche volvió a su dueño, del ciervo salió una luz muy blanca y brillante y esta fue a Harry como si fuera un hechizo, pero uno muy puro, cuando la luz le golpeo, Harry creció en tamaño y masa muscular a la que debería haber tenido sin la desnutrición que tenía, incluso quizás un poco mas.

Harry no se dio cuenta, y siguió llorando por el único recuerdo que tenia de sus padres, de su vida anterior, estiró el brazo para la chimenea y para sorpresa suya y de Vernon el peluche se regeneró y fue a Harry, y este lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y recuperó todos los recuerdos de cuando era un bebe, unos que nadie debería poder recordar, pero esa es una de las ventajas de ser lord de una casa, que no olvidas nada que hayas vivido, visto o leído, ahora recordaba que era un mago, y como murieron sus padres.

Cuando Petunia vio lo que pasó, pegó un chillido, y Dudley se escondió detrás de ella, a pesar de que se le veía por los dos lados por su gran cuerpo rollizo, pero Vernon fue a por Harry, no sin antes agarrar un palo ardiente de la chimenea con claras intenciones de atacar a Harry, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, estaba siendo golpeado con todas las fuerzas de su tío en las costillas y un ultimo golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente.

Vernon lo lanzó dentro de la alacena y se fue con Petunia y Dudley al parque de atracciones junto a un amigo de su hijo, Perkins.

Cuando Harry despertó, habían pasado ya tres horas, y este se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía casi nada la espalda, así que salió de la alacena y fue al baño para ver las marcas que le había dejado su "cariñoso" tío. Para su sorpresa, ya no tenía ninguna, solo tenía unas pequeñas cicatriz es en la espalda.

De golpe, empezó a dolerle la cabeza, y le llegaron los recuerdos de Gringotts, y al instante se desmayó golpeando con la cabeza el espejo y clavándose algunos cristales en la cara y la cabeza.

Cuando despertó ya por tercera vez ese día, se encontró en el suelo del baño y sangrando, en ese preciso instante, los Dursley y Perkins llegaron a casa y cuando su tía fue al baño lo encontró en el suelo sangrando y chilló con toda su potencia vocal llamando la atención de Vernon el cual se cabreó pensando que había echo eso a posta para denunciarles y meterles en la cárcel, así que se puso echo una fiera y fue a golpear a Harry de nuevo, pero este estiró el brazo hacea el como cuando recuperó el peluche y le lanzó una especie de "expulso" mandando a su tío a volar por los aires y a estamparse contra la pared que había fuera del baño.

Vernon aun mas cabreado a ser posible, fue corriendo a la cocina donde agarró un cuchillo para luego volver al baño y antes de que este pudiera ni si quiera moverse, se lo clavó a Harry en un costado de la barriga, con la suerte para Harry de que no dio en ningún órgano, Vernon aun ciego de furia, le clavo el cuchillo esta vez en la pierna, mientras Harry no paraba de gritar de miedo y dolor, luego le hizo un corte profundo en la mejilla izquierda para volver a apuñalarlo de nuevo, pero algo le paró antes de clavarle el cuchillo por tercera vez al niño, y fue un grito de Petunia al ver lo que le estaba haciendo su marido al monstruo como solían llamarle, y eso atrajo la atención de Dudley y Perkins que se quedaron viendo al ensangrentado niño sin ninguna pena pero aun así conmocionados, Vernon reaccionó y se los llevó a todos de allí, dejando a Harry tirado en el suelo.

Harry pensaba que iba a morir, cuando recordó de golpe a Slokking, el goblin de Gringotts encargado de las cuentas Potter, y recordando lo que era aparecerse, lo hizo, se apareció en su despacho, y ante un asustado Slokking explicó brevemente quien era antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Slokking llamó a los sanadores goblins y estos llevaron a Harry al ala medica de Gringotts casi siempre utilizada para sanar goblins o refugiados en caso de atentado en el Callejón Diagon, y lo trataron.

Tras unos días, Harry despertó, y fue llevado ante Slokking y este le dio el testamento de sus padres y una carta que le dejaron estos. Tras unos minutos donde Slokking le explicaba todo lo que eran esos sobres, el goblin le hizo una pregunta.

-Y bien , ¿que desea leer primero?

Este es el segundo capitulo de mi primera historia, deseo que os guste tanto como a mi y bueno, solo deciros, que como veis, ya empiezan los diálogos. Y pediros que dejéis algún comentario y si tenéis alguna sugerencia o idea que me la paséis y seguramente tenga en cuenta.


	3. Cap3 Sorpresa

Cap.3 Sorpresas

-Harry: Me gustaría leer primero la carta porfabor.

-Slokking: Pues que así sea.

Y Slokking le entrego el sobre, que tras abrirlo, Harry empezó a leer:

Hola Harry cariño, si estas leyendo esto es que estamos muertos, solo queremos que sepas que siempre te hemos querido, y esperamos que vivas a gusto con tu padrino Sirius, que a pesar de estar un poco loco siempre hará lo mejor para ti, también tenemos que decirte que nunca te fíes de Dumbledore, detrás de esa fachada de abuelo preocupado hay un experto manipulador que quiere ser "el dios" del lado de la luz, ten cuidado con quien te juntas, ya que mucha gente podría querer aprovecharse de ti siendo el joven con mas dinero, poder político y reliquias familiares de toda Europa, también esperamos que cuando vayas a Hogwarts hagas honor a la familia Potter y hagas muchas bromas, y que saques buenas notas, no importa en que casa vayas, tu disfruta, y Lily dice que practiques mucha magia antes de entrar en el colegio. También debes practicar deporte, ya que la forma física influye en tu magia, nos gustaría que fueras animago, también esperamos que ayudes a tu tío Lunático con su pequeño problema peludo y que saques a Sirius de cualquier lío en que se meta, esperamos que sigas siendo amigo de tu primo Neville. Espero ahora seriamente que reclames todos tus señoríos lo mas pronto posible, Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor y Ravenklaw, pero no alardees de ellos hasta ser mas mayor.

Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero consiguió aguantarse y le pidió a Slokking el testamento, el que se puso a leer atentamente.

Nosotros James Potter Black y Lily Potter antes Evans dejamos este testamento sobre cualquier echo anteriormente.

-A Sirius Black, le dejamos lo mas importante, la custodia de nuestro hijo Harry.

-A Remus Lupin, le dejamos una casa en el campo y cinco millones de galeones para poder vivir cómodamente.

-A Severus Snape, le dejamos cinco millones de galeones y le pedimos que aporte un poco de cordura a la crianza de Harry.

-A Marck Jonson, le dejamos tres millones de galeones y le pedimos que enseñe a volar a nuestro hijo desde pequeño.

-A Augusta Longbottom, le dejamos tres millones de galeones.

-A Filius Flitwick, le dejamos dos millones de galeones.

-A Minerva McGonagall, le dejamos medio millón de galeones.

-A nuestro hijo Harry, le dejamos los quinientos millones de galeones restantes, todas nuestras inversiones tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle, nuestras propiedades, los cuatro señoríos, todo lo que hay en las bóvedas 2,4,17, 42 y 63 en Gringotts, los elfos domésticos y animales de Potter Castle, donde esperamos que viva, le dejamos también la capa de invisibilidad, el mapa del merodeador y la escoba con la que aprenden a volar todos los Potter.

IMPORTANTE

• ¡Nuestro hijo no debe vivir bajo ninguna circunstancia con la hermana de Lily Evans, Petunia y su marido Vernon!

• ¡Dejamos claro que nuestro guardián secreto era Peter Petigrew, no Sirius Black!

LEÍDO POR:

• Albus Dumbledore

• Harry Potter

• Slokking

Harry acabó de leer el testamento de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas, y ahora odiaba profundamente al viejo manipulador, el sabía lo que ponía en el testamento, lo que querían sus padres y aun así lo tiró con los Dursley.

Slokking estaba alucinando, nunca había ni si quiera pensado en vivir algo así.

-Slokking: ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?

-Harry: Si, me gustaría conocer a toda la gente a la que mis padres, pero que todo se haga discretamente por favor, no quiero destapar todo lo que me han dado mis padres tan pronto.

-Slokking: Ahora mismo va otro goblin a enviar las cartas necesarias, ahora traeremos los anillos para ser lord de tus cuatro casas y podemos ir a tus bóvedas.

-Harry: Claro, gracias por todo Slokking.

Slokking y Harry fueron a todas las cámaras, y por ultimo entraron en la Potter donde estaban los cuatro anillos de lord, cuando Harry se los puso, un aura lo rodeo aceptándolo así como jefe de las casas Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor y Ravenklaw. Después de un rato dando vueltas por la cámara, encontró una pila de cuadros que le llamaron la atención, y cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que eran los marcos de sus antepasados, y los fue levantando y poniendo rectos, hasta que encontró los de sus padres.

\- Lily: ¿Harry?, ¿Eres tu cariño?

\- Harry: ¿Mama? ¿Papa?

\- James: ¡Harry! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Harry: Nueve recién cumplidos

\- Lily: ¿Porque ha tardado tanto Sirius en traerte a vernos?

\- James: ¡Y esa cicatriz en la mejilla!

\- Lily: ¡¡¡Siriuuuuuus!!!

\- Harry: Por lo que me ha contado Sirius esta en Azkaban por traicionados, ya estoy intentando sacarle de allí, me he criado con los Dursley y lo de la cicatriz os lo cuento si prometéis no gritar.

\- James: Vale

\- Harry: Vernon me cortó con un cuchillo

\- Lily: ¡Queeee!

\- Antepasados de otros cuadros: ¡Que quemaron a nuestro heredero!

\- Harry: Si, pero tranquilos, ya esta todo solucionado, querréis que os lleve a todos a Potter Castle cuando vaya para allá?

\- Antepasados de otros cuadros: Claro

Justo en ese momento se escuchó una voz.

-¿?¿?¿?: ¡¡Donde está mi ahijado!!

\- Autor: ¡Callate Black!

\- James: ¡Sirius aquí!

\- Sirius: ¿¡James!?

Entonces Sirius se libró de los dos autores que lo custodiaban y fue hacea el cuadro del que provenía la voz.

-Sirius: ¡James! ¡Lily! ¡Os e echado mucho de menos, os quiero, os necesito! ¡¿Y Harry?!

\- Harry: Hola

Sirius se le echó encima y le pidió perdón por no estar allí para él, y Harry le dijo que no pasaba nada, que el sabía porque no había podido estar y le perdonaba.

Tras unos segundo llegaron los autores junto a una mujer encapuchada que resultó ser Amélia Bones y esta le dio la libertad a Sirius porque los goblins le habían pasado las pruebas de su inocencia, y le concedió la custodia de Harry.

Tras un rato donde Sirius, Harry, James y Lily hablaban llegó Slokking y les dijo que la reunión para el testamento ya estaba preparada y que les estaban esperando, así que Harry cojió el cuadro de sus padres prometiendo al resto que iría a por ellos y junto a Sirius y Slokking fue a una de las salas de reuniones donde les esperaban.

-Augusta: ¿Quién nos ha llamado a todos?

\- Harry: Yo

\- Llupin: ¿Y tu quien eres?

\- Sirius: ¿No reconoces al hijo de tu mejor amigo?

\- Llupin: ¡Sirius!

\- Neville: ¡Aaaaaah es Sirius Black!

Y todos los adultos sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron con sus varitas al actual Lord Black.

-Slokking: Tranquilos, se a demostrado que el traidor era Peter Pettigrew, no Sirius Black, este es inocente.

\- Llupin: ¿Es en serio? Lo siento Padfoot.

\- Sirius: No pasa nada pero ¿enserio no reconocéis a Harry?

-Marck: ¡Es el hijo de Cornamenta!

\- Flitwick: ¡Y Lily!

\- James: Ese es él.

\- Llupin: ¡¿James?!

\- Lily: Si chicos, en el cuadro, Harry, estamos al reves

\- Harry: Perdon

\- Augusta: Mis Chicos, lo siento mucho, no sabía donde estaba Harry.

\- James: Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Entonces Slokking leyó el testamento en voz alta, y todos pidieron poder ayudar a Harry en sus estudios y ser de nuevo todos amigos, menos McGonagall, a la que hicieron olvidar toda la reunión porque iba a contarle a Dumbledore, también le quitaron su parte del testamento.

-Llupin: Ahora chicos salid de la habitación, los adultos tenemos que hablar.- dijo dirigiéndose a Harry y Neville.

Y estos dos salieron a hablar.

-Neville: No sabía que éramos primos, realmente no recuerdo nada de cuando era tan pequeño jajaja.

\- Harry: Yo hace poco recupere esos recuerdos, la verdad yo tampoco me acordaba de nada.

Y siguieron hablando y haciéndose bromas y quedaron en que un día de estos uno tenia que ir a casa del otro para pasar un tiempo.

-Neville: Tienes mucha suerte, te va a enseñar a volar el entrenador de la selección inglesa de qudditch.

\- Harry: La verdad es que mola bastante, te diría de venir, pero se que te dan miedo las alturas.

\- Neville: Si, gracias de todos modos, nunca había tenido un verdadero amigo, creen que soy un inútil porque no soy un fanático del quidditch, hay un niño que se llama Ron Weasley que no para de meterse conmigo, y yo no se defenderme.

\- Harry: Pues yo te defiendo, llevo practicando artes marciales desde pequeño jajaja.

La puerta de la sala donde estaban los adultos se abrió y les dijeron que pasaran.

Harry se quedo una semana en casa de Neville y Augusta, mientras Sirius, Lupin, Marck y Severus limpiaban y llevaban los libros y cuadros a Potter Castle con ayuda de los elfos domesticos.

Cuando Harry fue a Potter Castle casi de inmediato empezó las clases, de vez en cuando, Neville iba también a estudiar o a divertirse con Harry, a los diez años, ambos sabían ya hasta el nivel de quinto curso de todas las asignaturas.

Y Harry había crecido y parecía un alumno de tercer curso, estaba alto, guapo y con todos los músculos bien marcados pero sin pasarse, y cada vez se le daban mejor las artes marciales y el vuelo.

Cuando el mundo mágico se enterara de que este año Harry Potter iba a Hogwarts con tanto conocimiento alucinaría, ni si quiera Dumbledore estaría preparado para este nuevo y mejorado Harry James Potter Peverell Gryffindor Ravenklaw


	4. Respondiendo a vuestros comentarios

Respuestas a vuestros comentarios:

- **Susy Kstorena:** A mí me encanta que te este encantando la historia, intentare traer rápidamente el próximo capítulo, gracias por apoyar el fanfic.

- **Noemi Cullen** : Es cierto que cometo muchísimas faltas de ortografía, el caso es que yo vivo en Cataluña, y en catalán algunas palabras si que llevan guiones, y como antes siempre escribía en catalán, se me ha quedado la costumbre, intentare no hacer tantas faltas en próximos capítulos, gracias por la crítica.

-Sky318: Realmente no sé como guardar las historias, ya que yo soy bastante novato en esta página, pronto traeré otro capítulo, así que no te preocupes, en cuanto a que la pareja de Harry sea un chico no lo tenía pensado, pero igual más adelante hago una encuesta de posibles parejas, y dejare que me digáis nombres, y el/la mas mencionad será la pareja de Harry.


	5. Cap4 La carta de Hogwarts

Cap.4 La carta de Hogwarts

Este es el cuarto capitulo de esta historia, siento no haber podido actualizar antes, el problema es que estoy en cuarto de la ESO y entre exámenes finales y recuperaciones, no pude actualizar, aunque si que acabé el primer año de Harry en Hogwarts, ahora en verano intentaré actualizar más continuamente. Y como siempre os digo, dadle a me gusta y un comentario siempre motiva.

Faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Harry, y uno para el de Neville, y ambos lo celebrarían sus respectivos dias en Potter Castle.

Harry y Neville se pasaron todo el día haciendo carreras con sus escobas, y luego fueron a mandarle una carta a Augusta con la ayuda de Hedwig, en la carta le pedían que fuera al castillo a cenar y se quedara a dormir para el día siguiente. Luego fueron a jugar un rato más a ajedrez, donde al contrario que en las carreras, Neville ganaba casi siempre, más tarde cenaron unas pizzas y fueron a dormir a las literas que tenía el cierto de Neville en el castillo

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó más temprano de lo usual, y ayudó a decorar la fiesta de su hermano de otra madre. Tras dos horas, Neville despertó, y bajó a desayunar, pero allí se encontró una sorpresa.

¡¡¡FELICIDADEEEEES!!!

Allí están todos, con unos gorritos de fiesta que le hicieron reír mucho, Neville no cabía de felicidad, y se puso a recordar cómo había cambiado todo a raíz de su encuentro con su querido amigo.

Comieron tarta, hablaron, cantaron y jugaron, pero como no para finalizar una gran fiesta, se abrieron los regalos. A Neville le gustaron todos, pero sobretodo los que le hicieron Harry y Augusta, regalándoles estos una lechuza negra, la cual resultó ser el hermano de Hedwig, y a la que llamó Bron, y un juego de ajedrez echo de marfíl respectivamente. Tras abrazar y agradecer a todos, recibió una carta de Flitwick, su carta de Hogwarts, y al recibirla se puso a saltar para diversión de todos.

-Flitwick: Te espero en Ravenklaw muchacho.

Al día siguiente, se hizo el mismo ritual pero a la inversa, y Neville ayudó en el cumpleaños de Harry.

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, bastante similar a la de Neville, pero no igual en sí misma.

Tras unas cuantas horas, llegó el momento de abrir los regalos, y cada uno le fue entregando su caja, en total recibió: una Nimbus 2000, unos guantes de buscador de piel de dragón, un porta varitas del mismo material, una túnica echa con escamas de basilisco oscuro y una snitch de práctica profesional, hasta que le tocó a Sirius darle su regalo, este le plantó frente a Harry y empezó a hablar.

-Sirius: Mi querido cachorro, yo tengo dos regalos para ti.

-Harry: ¡MOLA!

-Sirius: Uno de ellos es que te voy a dar permiso para tener cuatro mascotas, y el otr…

-Harry: Pues vaya, yo ya tengo cuatro mascotas. -Interrumpió.

-Sirius: ¡¡¡QUÉ!!!

-Harry: Claro, mira, tengo a Hedwig, un perro pulgoso, un lobito adorable y un águila.

Todos empezaron a reir, escepto Remus, el se quedo pensando en lo que su cachorro había dicho.

-Remus: ¿Un águila?

-Harry: Sí, mira.

Y de repente, Neville se transformó en su forma animaga, dejando a todo el mundo con la boca abierta

-Augusta: ¡Neville cariño eres animago a los onze años! ¡No sabes lo orgullosa que me siento!

-Neville: Gracias abuela, pero se de alguien que lo consiguió a los diez. -Dijo riendo y señalando a Harry.

Este inmediatamente se transformó, y ahora sí que todos estaban alucinando, y Sirius y Remus, no solo eso, si no que incluso casi se les escapa alguna lágrima. Harry también era animago, y no solamente eso, que no era poco, su animal, era una criatura mágica, algo que siempre se creyó imposible.

-Flitwick: Pero si no es posible transformarse en un animal mágico.

-Harry: Soy conocido por hacer posible lo imposible, ser una animago mágico, sobrevivir al Avada Kedavra, y lo más difícil que he hecho, domesticar a Sirius Black. -Dijo mientras reía y le sacaba la lengua al Lord Black.

-Sirius: Pues mostrando mi madurez, a pesar de lo que has dicho te daré tu segundo regalo. -Y de nuevo todos volvieron a reir.

SiriusSirius fue a buscar el regalo a la cocina, y volvió con una caja de cartón agujereada, y cuando Harry lo abrió, de dentro salió un cachorro, de la misma especie que su forma animal, un Nundu, y cuando esté estaba ya en brazos de Harry ambos se miraron a los ojos, y un aura los rodeó, se habían echo familiares.

-Remus: ¿Y cómo vas a llamar a tu familiar?

-Harry: Pues no se, siempre me a gustado Thor.

-Neville: ¿Como el de la película esa, el dios del trueno?

-Sirius: Los Vengadores.

-Neville: Ese.

-Harry: Pues sí jajajajaja.

Más tarde Flitwick se acercó a Harry y como a Neville le tendió su carta y le dijo que le esperaba en Ravenklaw. Así que tras que Augusta les hiciera una foto a Neville y a el con sus cartas, decidieron que al día siguiente irían al Callejón Diagón para comprar materiales escolares y la tercera mascota de Harry.

Pasaron el resto del día jugando todos en sus formas animagas, Harry con su forma de Nundu, Neville de águila, Sirius de perro, Mark un tigre de bengala alvino, y Flitwick siendo una lechuza gris, mientras Remus y Augusta hablaban y reían sobre lo que estaban viendo. Tras tres horas todos estaban agotados, y cada uno se fue a dormir a su propia habitación dentro de Potter Castle, los dos jóvenes deseando que fuera el día siguiente para poder conseguir ya sus vvaritas.

Al día siguiente como pactaron, después de desayunar, se fueron al Callejón, y empezaron a comprar las cosas de la lista, fueron a comprar los uniformes de la más excelente calidad, los ingredientes, los calderos y la báscula para pociones, aparte de pergamino, tinta y plumas, y seguidamente, a uno de los lugares favoritos del dúo, la librería, donde compraron todos los libros del año, algunos de sexto año y otros que les gustaron, para ir seguidamente a la tienda que más esperaban, Ollivander.

-Ollivander: Buenos días señor Black, madera de roble, 21 centímetros, pelo de unicornio si no recuerdo mal.

-Sirius: Exactamente.

-Ollivander: Buenas también señor Llupin, madera de pino, 24 centímetros, pluma de fenix. ¿Cierto?

-Remus: Muy cierto señor Ollivander.

-Ollivande: Bueno empezemos con los jóvenes, primero usted Longbottom.

Fueron probando muchas varitas, de todo tipo de maderas, longitudes y núcleos, y no fue hasta cinco minutos más tarde que encontraron la que le iba perfecta al joven.

-Ollivander: Madera de Nogal, 19 centímetros, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragon, una varita muy poderosa para la transfiguración y para los encantamientos. Ahora usted Sr. Potter.

Y empezaron a probar todas las varitas de la tienda, pero ninguna funcionó, hasta que a Ollivander se le ocurrió algo.

-Ollivander: ¿Tiene usted algún familiar señor Potter?

-Harry: Si, un Nundu

-Ollivander: Interesante, muy interesante, pídele que venga y pregúntele si le puede dar algunos pelos.

Y tras todo el procedimiento, Harry entregó unos pelos de Thor al señor Ollivander, y creó una varita basándose en lo que había visto mientras Harry probaba las varitas. Madera sacada de un Sauce Boxeador, núcleo de pelo de Nundu dado a voluntad, 22 centímetros, una varita perfecta para todo tipo de magia.

Tras agradecer al señor Ollivander y pagar las varitas, todos fueron a comprar unos baúles para Hogwarts, y de allí irían a la heladería, cuando pasaron por la tienda de mascotas, Sirius le dio 50 galeones a Harry y le dijo que le esperarían comiendo un helado.

Cuando Harry entró en la tienda, empezó a mirar por todas partes, cuando de repente, escuchó una voz.

¿?¿?¿?: Otro niño despistado, seguro un hijo de muggles.

Y Harry se fijó en una serpiente roja, blanca y negra de ojos amarillos que lo miraba fijamente, así que fue haces ella.

-Harry: ¿Estas hablando conmigo?

-Serpiente: ¡Oh, un ablante! Siento mi ofensa, mi nombre es Sarah.

-Harry: Pues hola Sarah, ¿De dónde eres?

-Sarah: Soy de Brasil, mi especie es el tipo más venenoso de serpiente tras el basilisco.

-Harry: WoW, eso es muy interesante, ¿Te vienes conmigo?

-Sarah: Sería todo un honor para mí.

-Harry: Perfecto, ahora te compro,

Y fue acea el vendedor con Sarah en sus hombros, el vendedor se asustó al principio pensando que la serpiente mordería al niño pero se la vendió. Cuando salieron de la tienda, Sarah se metió por el cuello de su cazadora se Los Serpientes Del Sur, de su serie de televisión muggle favorita, Riverdale, y descendió hasta enrrollarse en su brazo de varita, el derecho, fueron a la heladería, y justo les traían los helados a sus acompañantes, así que pidió uno de fresa y se sentó, entre Neville y Sirius con Remus delante.

-Sirius: ¿Y bien? ¿A quien deberé cuidar este año?

-Harry: A ella. -Dijo mientras Sarah salía por su manga.

-Neville: ¡Aaah! ¡Serpiente!

-Remus: ¡Jajajajaj! Sirius, a tenido la misma reacción que cuando te conoció a ti jajajajaja.

-Sirius: Ja…Ja… muy gracioso Llupin.

-Harry: Se llama Sarah.

-Neville: ¿Sarah?

-Harry: Si, eso me ha dicho.

-Remus: ¿Cómo que te a dicho? ¿Hablas parsel?.

-Harry: No se, supongo que sí.

-Sirius: Creo que eres la única persona del mundo a la que le dicen que habla parsel y se queda tan tranquila jajajaja.

-Remus: Pues seguramente jajaja.

-Neville: Pondríamos comprar libros para saber más sobre el tema.

-Harry: Ostras sí, va porfaaaa Lunaticoooo, Canutooo pliiis.

-Sirius: Vale, vale…

-Remus: Acabáis los dos en Ravenklaw segurísimo jajajaja.

Fueron a comprar más libros, y volvieron a casa, donde estaban Mark y Augusta esperando para comer, y tras eso cada uno fue por su lado, Augusta fue al hospital a ver a su hijo y la mujer de este, Mark, Sirius y Remus fueron al Gringotts para aclarar algo sobre unas inversiones y Harry y Neville fueron a la habitación más grande de todo Potter Castle, la habitación de Harry, donde tenía incluso medio mini campo de Quidditch interior para entrenar cuando llovía o hacía frío, y empezaron a hablar sobre que era lo que más les apetecía hacer en Hogwarts, sobre las materias, y un poco después sobre chicas, algunas chicas a las que habían visto quedándose mirándolos en el Callejón Diagón.

Pasaron toda la semana practicando echizos, leyendo, jugando y practicando deporte, tanto mágico como el Quidditch o muggle como fútbol i natación.

Ambos parecían chicos de unos catorce años, bien formados, con un poco de músculo debido al entrenamiento diario. Ambos eran bastante pícaros, coquetos y extrovertidos. Harry cuando veía que una chica se le quedaba viendo, le sonreía de lado y le guiñaba un ojo, técnica que Sirius, Remus y Mark, le dijeron que era igual a la que utilizaba su padre para ligar, Neville, era un poco más discreto, más cortado, pero también respondía sonriendo si una chica se le quedaba mirando, Sirius ya los había entrenado para ello.

HOLA CHICOS/AS AQUÍ ACABA ESTE CAPITULO, COMO YA HE DICHO ARRIBA SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTÍSSIMO EN ACTUALIZAR, HOS PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR, SOLO OS PIDO QUE NO SEAÍS LECTORES FANTASMA, Y QUE ME PONGAIS COMENTARIOS DE TODO TIPO, SOBRE QUE HOS PARECE, SOBRE QUE QUEREIS QUE PASE…

TENGO QUE DECIR QUE HE DECIDIDO QUE TANTO HARRY COMO NEVILLE SEAN HETEROS, PORQUE NO ME VEO ESCRIBIENDO ESCENAS GAYS, NO ME PARECEN MAL ESE TIPO DE RELACIONES, PERO NO ES LO MIO, AUNQUE NO NIEGO QUE SI VEO QUE HAY MUCHO APOYO, ALGUN PERSONAJE SERA HOMOSEXSUAL.

TAMBIEN HE PENSADO EN NO SUBIR SOLO FANFICS DR HARRY POTTER, SI NO TAMBIEN ALGUNO DE MARVEL Y DE RIVERDALE, CONTADME EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE HOS PARECE PORFABOR


	6. Cap5 Viaje a Hogwarts

Cap.5 Viaje a Hogwarts

Harry y Neville despertaron, hoy era el gran día, Sirius les llevo a la estación bastante pronto, y atravesaron la plataforma 9 , y se dirigieron al Expreso de Hogwarts, era un tren color escarlata bastante grande, y muy majestuoso.

Harry y Neville con el baúl de cada uno encogido en sus respectivos bolsillos, se sentaron en un compartimento de los últimos vagones tras despedirse de Sirius, cuando estuvieron cómodos se miraron, sintieron, y sacaron a Thor y Sarah del baúl de Harry.

Unos diez minutos después, apareció una chica y les pregunto si ella y una amiga se podrían sentar con ellos, y Neville asintió mientras Harry escondía su nundu y su serpiente el baúl.

-Tracey: Ven Daphne aquí hay sitio!

Acto seguido, llegó una chica rubia muy bonita con dos baúles.

-Daphne: Me puedes recordar porque llevo yo tú baúl?

-Tracey: Porque a ti te daba vergüenza preguntarles a estos chicos.

-Daphne: Al menos podrías ayudarme a subirlos?

-Tracey: Hope

Y Harry tras soltar una risa levitó los dos baúles al estante.

-Tracey: Wow, eso es muy avanzado para un tercer año.

-Harry: Tercer año? Somos de primero, como vosotras.

-Daphne: No puede ser, si estás bueni…

Daphne se calló de golpe al ver lo que iba a decir, y se puso muy roja, sacando una sonrisa de Harry, y una gran risa de Tracey.

-Harry: Muchas gracias mi dama, es usted también muy bella. – dijo guiñándole un ojo, causando que Daphne enrrojeciera más a ser posible.

-Neville: Y como os llamáis?

-Tracey: Yo soy Tracey Davies, y el tomate que se encuentra a mi lado es Daphne Greengrass. – Al instante recibió un golpe en el hombro de parte de Daphne, y un guiño de Neville, haciendo que ella también se pusiera roja. – Y vosotros como os llamáis? – logró preguntar.

-Neville: Yo soy Neville Longbottom, y aquí el SexSymbol de mi derecha, Harry Potter.

-Daphne: Eres Harry Potter? Te imaginaba peor la verdad.

-Harry: Gracias, supongo…

Tras un muy buen rato hablando, la puerta de su vagón, se abrió muy bruscamente de repente, y entró un chico pelirrojo.

-Ron: Hola, eres Harry verdad, quieres venir conmigo al compartimento de Gryffindor, y dejar este con el inútil de Longbottom y las futuras putas de mortifago con los que estás?

-Harry: Mortifagos? Que sabrás tú de mortifagos? No me hagas reír pobre idiota, tu eres el Weasley macho más joven verdad? Mira chaval, como vuelvas a insultar o a acercarte a mis amigos te voy a partir la cara okay?

Ron en ese instante estaba temblando de miedo ante la furia que mostraba Harry tanto física como verbalmente, cuando Harry acabó su discurso, Ron tenía una mancha oscura en la entrepierna, y se fue corriendo de allí.

-Daphne: Gracias por defendernos.

-Harry: No ha sido nada.

Tras no mucho rato, entró en el compartimento una chica de pelo sucio castaño y dientes de ratón.

-Hermione: Hola, dicen los prefectos que ya casi hemos llegado, así que tenéis que cambiaros de ropa.

-Tracey: Ya lo sabíamos.

-Hermione: Oh, bueno, os importa si me siento en este compartimento?

-Neville: No creo que haya ningún problema con eso.

En ese instante, una ráfaga de aire, levantó el pelo de Harry, mostrando ambas cicatrices faciales.

-Hermione: Wow! Eres Harry Potter! Lo se todo sobre ti!

-Harry: Lo dudo mucho.

-Hermione: No, es verdad, tengo muchísimos libros sobre ti.

-Harry: No deberías creer todo lo que lees.

Hermione se cabreó mucho con esa afirmación, y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Hermione: Lo que os pasa es que os avergüenza, que una nacida de muggles, sepa más magia que vosotros.

Harry y Neville se echaron a reír ante esa afirmación alocada.

-Neville: Eso lo dudo muchísimo mas la verdad.

Entonces Harmione retó a Harry a ver quien hacia lo más impresionante con la magia y tras pedir y romper las gafas de sol de Harry, lanzó un Oculus Reparo, arreglandolas al instante, tras una pequeña burla sobre que no estaba mal para una nacida de muggles sin experiencia de Daphne, Harry simplemente se transformó y volvió de su forma animaga, sorprendiendo a Daphne y Tracey y haciendo reír a Neville.

-Neville: Creo que gana Harry. – Dijo mientras las chicas aún se reconponian.

-Hermione: No está mal, pero a que no sabes hacer magia con una varita?!

Harry sin decir nada, simplemente agitó la varita, y sin una palabra, puso la ropa del colegio a todos en el compartimento menos a Hermione.

-Neville: Pero haz lo que sabes hacer, no te límites, ella te retó. – Dijo sorprendiendo al resto del compartimento aún más a ser posible.

-Hermione: Callar futuros Slytherin, seguro que seréis unos magos oscuros, yo iré a Ravenklaw, donde van los inteligentes.

-Harry: No lo creo, te pega más Gryffindor, donde van los chulos prepotentes. – Dijo haciendo referencia a Ronald.

-Neville: Si, no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que libros dicen la verdad y que libros no, así que Ravenklaw, te queda muy lejos.

-Daphne: Y si vamos a Slythering que eh? Si es que ni siquiera has arreglado bien las gafas. Oculus Reparo.

-Harry: Gracias. – Dijo echándole una de sus sonrisas.

-Daphne: No es nada.

-Hermione: Pues le diré a Dumbledore, el mejor mago desde Merlín.

-Harry: A ese viejo, y que me va a hacer eh? Va a echar al salvador del mundo mágico de su escuela? Lo dudo. – Dijo riéndose de ella.

-Hermione: Eres un prepotente.

Harry se reía por la ironía de la situación.

-Tracey: Fue a hablar la que menos pudo. – Dijo también riendo.

Tras eso Hermione echa una furia, se fue corriendo llorando al baño más cercano.

-Neville: Nos hemos pasado?

-Tracey: No, que va, se lo merecía.

-Daphne: Si. Y esa cicatriz de la mejilla, Harry?

De golpe Harry se puso de mal humor, dijo que no quería hablar del tema, y se refugió en un libro muy avanzado de magia ofensiva en pastel escrito por el mismísimo Salazar Slythering, las niñas parecían sorprendidas, pero Neville, puso una mano encima del hombro de Harry en señal de apollo, y les dijo a las chicas con la cabeza que no se preocuparan.

Tras unos quince minutos después el tren se detuvo, y todos tras salir del tren fueron donde les indicaba un hombre gigante.

Una vez en las barcas, las chicas y Harry se disculparon respectivamente, y estás, les presentaron a Harry y Neville, a Draco.

-Draco: Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, una profesora que parecía muy amargada, les hizo esperar en un aula vacía, donde los cinco aprovecharon para conocerse más.

Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes, pero por distintos motivos me ha sido imposible, entre los estudios, la autoescuela, y un trabajo que tengo por la noche para tener un dinerillo, no me da tiempo a escribir, ahora hay un parón de exámenes, así que intentaré actualizar pronto.

Como siempre os digo, me encantaría que comentaraís, sobre cualquier cosa, decide porque os gusta, porque no os gusta, que me recomendais añadir, o simplemente, algunas sugerencias.

A pesar de que ya tengo un poco pensado, con que personas va a estar Harry y en que momentos, me gustaría también que me fuerais diciendo, y yo al final de cada capítulo, iré poniendo como va la encuesta.


	7. Cap6 La selección de las casas

Cap.6 La selección de las casas

Cuando entraron en el gran salón, todos los alumnos se fijaron en el desgastado sombrero que había apoyado en lo alto de un taburete.

Después de unos pocos segundos, el sombrero empezó a cantar la canción de la escuela, para que al acabar, la Prof.McGonagall, empezara a llamar a alumnos para que el sombrero de bruja los fuera sorteando.

La primera fue Hannah Abott, y tras unos pocos segundos, el sombrero la envío a Huflepuff. Luego fue Susan Bones, otra Huflepuff, y tras ella, Ivan Bueso, el primer Ravenklaw.

Tras unos cuantos chicos más le tocó a Tracey Davis, que fue a Slythering, tras un rato más, Hermione Greanger, como predijo Harry, fue a Gryffindor.

La siguiente, fue Daphne Greengrass que fue a Slythering junto a su amiga de la infancia.

Mas tarde le tocó a Neville, y tras unos minutos, fue enviado a Ravenklaw, sólo que para que mientras este estaba de camino a la mesa.

-Ron: El inutil de Longbottom en Ravenklaw?!? Ja! Ni siquiera debería estar en Hogwarts por squib!

Iba a seguir despotricando en su contra, sólo para que de golpe le cerrarán la boca dos Expulsos enviados por Neville y por Harry que lo enviaron a la otra punta del salón dejando a todos los asistentes sorprendidos por la habilidad de dos primeros años. Tras una riña de McGonagall, la selección continuó por Draco Malfoy, que fue mandado a Slythering nada más tocar el sombrero su cabeza.

Y todo fue muy tranquilo, hasta que el sombrero llamo al nombre que todos estaban esperando.

-McGonagall: Harry Potter

Todos empezaron a susurrar, y a pesar de estar muy abrumado, Harry captó algunos comentarios.

-Chica1: Joder, como está para ser un primer año no?

-Chica2: Si, tengo ganas de verlos a los 17.

-Chico1: Es el que lanzó el Expulso más potente.

-Chica3: Yo lo metería en un armario de escobas.

-Chico2: Pues es muy guapo.

Esos fueron unos pocos de todos los comentarios que Harry pudo captar antes de llegar al taburete donde lo esperaba McGonagall con el sombrero. Antes de que le pusieran el sombrero, sonrió de medio lado y le guiñó el ojo a una de las chicas que escucho comentar sobre su apariencia haciendo que está se pusiera muy roja, para satisfacción de Harry y diversión de sus amigas.

Cuando el sombrero tapó sus ojos, Harry empezó a escuchar una voz.

-Sombrero: Vaya… Harry Potter… Te estaba esperando… Vamos a ver… Valiente y fuerte, también audaz y bien entrenado, te cuesta confiar en la gente, pero eres leal y muy inteligente y curioso, todas las características deseadas por los fundadores, pero creo que prefieres.. RAVENKLAW!!!

La mesa de la casa de los cuervos empezó a aplaudir y vitorear a su más reciente incorporación.

Harry fue a sentarse entre Neville y Ivan, que le habían dejado un sitio, hablaron un rato, hasta que el sombrero llamo a la hermana strade Ivan, Elis Vaunt, la cual también fue a la casa Raven, y se sentó enfrente de ellos tres.

El siguiente, fue Ron Weasley, que obviamente antes incluso de tocar el sombrero, ese ya gritó "GRYFFINDOR".

Dos chicos más fueron sorteados, y se acabó la selección, y apareció la comida, y mientras los alumnos comían, Dumbledore, dio un discurso sobre zonas y objetos prohibidos.

Al acabar la cena, los prefectos les llevaron a la sala común.

-Prefecto Ravenklaw: Vale chicos, algo que teneis que saber, es que al contrario que el resto de casas, nosotros no utilizamos contraseñas, si no que el retrato se inventa distintas adivinanzas.

El retrato dio a conocer su enigma. "Oro parece, plátano és, que és?

-Prefecto Ravenklaw: Bronce

El retrato no se abrió.

-Prefecta Ravenklaw: Jajajajaja, fallaste guapeton.

-Prefecto Ravenklaw: Ay calla!

-Prefecta Ravenklaw: Oro blanco.

El retrato aún no se abría

-Prefecto Ravenklaw: Ves, este no es tan fácil como siempre.

-Harry: Plátano!

-Prefecto Ravenklaw: Como va a ser plátano idio…

Y el retrato de abrió de golpe, callando al prefecto, haciendo sonreír a Neville y Elis, y reír a Ivan.

-Flitwick: Vaya… vaya… mis prefectos humillados por un primer año, esperaba más de ustedes, en cuanto a usted Sr.Potter, muchas felicidades, y ah si, 10 puntos para Ravenklaw por la resolución del enigma.

-Harry: Muchas gracias profesor.

-Elis: Venga vamos que tengo sueño.

Tras eso todos se fueron a dormir a las habitaciones que les correspondían por edad y sexo.

Perdonad por llevar con diez siglos sin actualizar, pero he tenido muchos problemas familiares, y no estaba de humor para escribir, y entre eso y los estudios y el trabajo, no llego, la vida de un chaval de 17 años que se está sacando Baxillerato, trabajando, y sacándose el carnet es bastante ajetreada. Os pido que lo entendáis y no me hagáis mucho hate, como siempre digo, comentad cualquier sugerencia que tengáis, o un simple me ha gustado, ya que todo motiva, y si veo que tiene apollo, intentaré durante esta semana subir más de uno o dos capítulos sin contar este.


	8. Respondiendo a vuestros comentarios 2

Respondiendo comentarios

-Ana Luisa: De verdad muchas gracias por el constante apoyo en todos y cada unos de los capitulos, comentarios así son los que animan a uno a escribir.

-Mar91: Me alegro mucho, espero que te siga gustando los capítulos que vaya añadiendo.

-Uchiha Berenice: Emmm.. vaaaleee… jajajaja.

-Oniche: Ya te contesté en un comentario normal, pero da igual, te lo respondo aquí también, así relleno jajaja ;p En esta historia no va a ser Harry el único poderoso, todos estarán a un nivel bastante más alto, y en este momento, Harry no podría ni soñar enfrentar y salir victorioso a Dumbledore, Voldemort, McGonagall o alguien con semejante poder y experiencia, es cierto que en un futuro lejano, unos cuantos años, podría intentarlo.

-Susy Kstorena: Mil gracias a ti por el comentario, que en momentos difíciles anima mucho, siento haberte dejado con las ganas tanto tiempo, aquí ha venido un nuevo capítulo, y otro que ya estoy escribiendo llegará pronto.

-Carlos29: Si es cierto, pero el problema es que no disponía de mucho tiempo, pero te prometo que los próximos capítulos serán más largos.

-ZwartPendragon: No creas que no lo he pensado, es una de las mas posibles, junto con Elis o quizás hasta Fleur.

-Noemi Cullen: Creo que también te respondí ya, pero como no lo tengo claro, te lo vuelvo a aclarar, primero de todo, muchas gracias por la crítica, que me ayuda a mejorar, en segundo lugar, es cierto que no se escribe con los guiones, pero en la lengua catalana, si, que es con la que yo escribía siempre antes, me disculpo por esos errores ortográficos e intentaré que no sucedan más.


	9. Cap7 Primer día de clases

Cap.7 Primer día de clases

El día de hoy empezaban las clases, pero Harry y Neville no iban a salir de la rutina, al despertar, ambos, se vistieron y bajaron a correr y a hacer ejercicios antes de ducharse e ir al desayuno.

Durante el desayuno, ambos hablaron animadamente con Ivan y Elis sobre como creían que serían las clases, cuando pasó el Prof.Flitwick con los horarios. Cuando se los dio, les deseó suerte y se fue.

La primera clase del día, y del curso, era Tranformaciones, de la Prof.McGonagall, con los Gryffindor, para gran molestia de nuestro cuarteto, pero de nuestro duo sobretodo.

Cuando llegaron, distinguieron a la Prof.McGonagall en su forma animaga de gato, y decidieron arruinarle el juego, se acercaron, y empezaron a hablarle, y seguidamente se sentaron en primera fila y sacaron los libros, y la puerta iba a cerrarse cuando de golpe entraron Ron Weasley junto con Wade Hampton, otro Gryffindor de Sangre Pura.

-Ron: Ufff… Que suerte que McGonagall no esta.

-Wade: Claro, ni ella puede llegar a tiempo el primer día.

En ese momento, la profesora saltó de la mesa, volviendo a su forma original en el aire y así asustando a los dos atrasados.

-Prof.McGonagall: Yo siempre soy puntual Sr.Hampton.

-Wade: Claro seño…, digo profesora!

-Ron: Guau, su forma animaga es increíble, irreconocible.

-Wade: Si, ni el mismo Merlín la habría reconocido.

Ambos intentaban hacerle la pelota para evitar la reducción mortal de puntos y la cascada de castigos, pero de golpe fueron interrumpidos por la risa de dos alumnos.

Harry y Neville no podían parar de reír.

-Ron: De que te ríes Potter!!

-Neville: De que según tu, somos mejores que Merlín.

-Wade: Vosotros no podéis haberla reconocido fantasmas.

Ante esa declaración, Hermione a regañadientes muy cabreada por no ser la más inteligente dice que si que lo han hecho, ganándose una queja de Ron.

En ese momento, la Prof.McGonagall, se acerca a la mesa de Harry, Neville y Ivan, y les pregunta a los dos primeros como lo han hecho.

-Harry: Digamos que somos expertos en animagos.

Dijo ganándose una risa de Neville.

-Prof.McGonagall: Bueno como sea, hoy convertiremos cerillas en agujas, y recordad, enfocados en los que queréis hacer mientras hacéis el movimiento de la varita, pensad en cualquier cosa, el olor, el sabor, el tacto, todo lo que pueda ayudar a hacer una aguja perfecta.

Todo el mundo lo estaba intentando, menos Harry y Neville, que solamente estaban hablando entre ellos.

McGonagall, al ver esto, va hacea ellos, y les pregunta porque no es tan intentando hacer el cambio, sólo para ser interrumpida por Hermione relatando su logró de ser la única en conseguirlo, diciendo que ellos dos no sabían, y que lo había conseguido a solamente el cuarto intento.

-Prof.McGonagall: Muy bien Srta.Greanger, diez puntos para Gryffindor, pero la próxima vez abstengase de interrumpir a un profesor. Ahora probad vosotros dos.

Harry y Neville se miraron y sonrieron, y ambos convirtieron la aguja a la primera, dejando a Hermione frustrada, y a la profesora fascinada por el nivel de detalle.

La dupla, tras ver el efecto que tuvo esto en Hermione, empezaron a cambiar en otras cosas, un cangrejo, un colgante de oro, un galeón, una camisa, un reloj, una pluma, y por último, Harry, que es al que se le daba mejor, tiro la pluma al piso, y la transformó en un gato Idéntico Al de McGonagall.

-Prof.McGonagall: Por semejante demostración. Le otorgó 50 puntos

-Harry: Quien es mejor ahora Greanger?

Pero ella no contesto nada, y se fue justo cuando sonó el timbre.

A continuación tendrían Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero resultó ser muy muy aburrido, ya que todo lo que explicó, ellos ya lo sabían.

Cuando esa absurda clase con el tartamudo pprofesor Quirrell.

Cuando la clase de pura teoría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras terminó, tocaba pociones, así que todos recogieron, y fueron para las mazmorras, y al llegar allí las puertas ya estaban abiertas, así que, empezaban una nueva clase con los Gryffindor.

Un segundo después de que todos se sentarán, Snape, hizo una entrada dramática, entró con chulería, con la capa ondeando detrás, y caminó hasta su escritorio.

-Prof.Snape: Weasley! Que obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de Asfódelo a una infusión de Ajenjo?

-Ron: No lo sé.

-Snape: Lo suponía. Longbottom?

-Neville: Producen una poción para dormir tan potente que que se conoce como la poción de los muertos en vida.

-Snape: Muy bien Sr.Longbottom, quizás no sean todos unos inútiles, diez puntos para Ravenklaw. Handtomp! Cuál es la diferencia entre Acónito y Luparia?

-Wade: No lo sé.

-Snape: Ya. Bueso?

-Ivan: Son la misma planta señor.

-Snape: Muy bien, otros diez puntos para Ravenklaw. Finnigan! Para que sirve la poción Félix Felicis?

-Seamus: No lo sé profesor.

-Snape; No esperaba más de unos Gryffindor. Vaunt?

-Elis: La poción Félix Felicis da suerte al que la toma.

-Snape: Bien, otros diez puntos, por último… Greanger! Que es un bezoar, para que sirve y donde se encuentra?

-Hermione: No puede ser! No me la se! Pregúnteme otra cosa!

-Snape: Potter?

-Harry? Un bezoar, es una piedra, capaz de curar cualquier veneno menos el de basilisco, se suele encontrar en el estómago de una cabra.

-Snape: Perfecto. Veinte puntos para Ravenklaw. Menos mal que no son todos unos inútiles. Longbottom, Potter, Bueso y Vaunt, quedense después de clase. A Y cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor por no prepararse las clases. Que hacen todos que no lo apuntan!

-Ron: Será serpiente rastrera…

-Snape: Te oí Weasley, que sean ochenta puntos.

-Hermione: Pero…

-Snape: Noventa.

-Wade: Pero si…

-Snape: Cien. Alguien más quiere protestar? No? Lo suponía.

Tras eso, realizaron una poción comúnmente utilizada para alisar el cabello durante la hora que les quedaba. Entre tanto, iba restando puntos a los Gryffindor. Por la estupidez de Ron y Wade, que ya llebavan un total de ciento cincuenta puntos, pero en negativo.

Cuando el tiempo de acabó, Snape pasó a revisar los trabajos.

-Snape: Muy bien cincuenta puntos a Ravenklaw por cinco pociones perfectas, y cinco a Gryffindor por una poción aceptable.

-Ron: No queremos sus puntos!

-Snape: Muy bien Sr.Weasley, como usted quiera, quince puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-Hermione: Que! Pero yo si…

-Snape: Felicidades Gryffindor, habéis perdido doscientos diez puntos en una sola clase, mientras que Ravenklaw ha conseguido cien.

-Wade: No se lo merecen.

-Ron: Eso, son unos empollones! No valen para nada más que leer, fijo que no saben hacer nada en un duelo.

-Harry: Si tan seguro estas… Y somos tan mediocres… Weasley, te reto a un duelo de honor.

-Ron: Cuando?

-Harry: Aquí y ahora, claro si el profesor lo permite.

-Snape: Claro, seré el juez, quien será vuestro segundo?

-Hermione: Que! No puede permitir eso!

-Snape: Lo puedo permitir y lo hago. Ahora, si Weasley gana, Gryffindor obtendrá doscientos diez puntos en positivo, y si pierde, Gryffindor perderá un total de cuatrocientos veinte puntos. En cuanto a Potter, si gana obtendrá cien puntos extras, pero si pierde, Ravenklaw perderá doscientos puntos.

-Harry: Muy bien. Neville, me darías el placer de ser mi segundo?

-Neville: Claro Sr.Potter.

Dijeron ambos burlándose en un tono elitista de los Gryffindor.

-Hermione: Ronald! Recogeme o estas muerto!

-Ron: Bien bien, ella es mi segunda.

-Snape: Muy bien, en sus puestos, preparados, listos, YA!

Ron empezó a enviar hechizos como Stupefy, Desmayus, y Tarantallenga, por lo que Harry, con un Protego, lo paró todo, cuando este se había aburrido, empezó a jugar con Weasley, haciéndole bailar, disparando a sus pies, y logrando que todo el aula se Burlada de el. Cuando Harry se aburrió, le lanzó una cadena de hechizos, y lo dejó inconsciente y sin varita.

Así que le tocaba a Greanger salir a escena a batallar.

-Harry: Entretenme un poco más que tu novio anda.

-Hermione: Expulso!

Harry se protegió con un Protego, y lanzó su propio Expulsó, más potente que el de ella, pero aún así logró esquivarlo, lanzándose en plancha hacea un lado, luego esta se incorporó y le lanzó a el un Reducto, que esquivó con un simple salto.

Hermione envió tres maldiciones de corte, sólo para que Harry se lanzará a sí mismo un hechizo privado de la familia Potter, que le permitía levitar durante unos 30 segundos, perfecto para batallas.

Cuando Harry se aburrió, simplemente se posó en el suelo y empezó a hablar.

-Harry: Bueno, esto ya me aburre. Adiós Sirenita!

-Hermione: Que?

-Harry: Acuaraptor!

Y como prometió Harry, Hermione acabó toda empapada, pero además inconsciente, y en el suelo.

-Snape: Bueno, felicidades Sr.Potter, ha ganado usted doscientos puntos para Ravenklaw. En cuanto a Gryffindor, pierde cuatrocientos veinte puntos en total.

Todos los alumnos se fueron, ya que la clase terminó, pero se quedaron Harry, Neville, Ivan y Elis, tal y como habían prometido.

-Snape: A ver chicos, cuanto tiempo lleváis practicando?

-Ivan: Los nueve.

-Neville: Los ocho.

-Elis: Los nueve también.

-Harry: Cuando llegó mi carta.

-Snape: Harry, yo era un merodeador junto a tu padre, Sirius y Remus, ya se cuanto tiempo llevas realmente.

-Ivan: Cuanto llevas entrenando Harry?

-Harry: Empeze a hacer magia sin varita a los siete cas ocho. Por cierto que forma animaga tienes, si no te molesta que pregunte?

-Snape: No, para nada, es un cuervo.

-Harry: Así que tu eres Pico?

-Snape: Exacto, y tu madre era Sable.

-Elis: De que habláis?

-Neville: De Los Merodeadores, los mejores bromistas que han pisado esta escuela, todos eran animagos, y todos tenían apodos basados en su forma animaga.

-Harry: Mi padre, Cornamenta, era un ciervo, mi madre, Sable, era un dientes de sable, Sirius Black, Canuto, era un gran perro negro, parecido a un grim, luego estaba Remus Lupin, Lunático, y digamos que su forma animaga era la de un lobo. Luego estába Petigrew, Colagusano, que era una sucia rara, y aquí el Prof.Snape, que es Pico, un cuervo.

-Elis: Guau como mola!

-Ivan: Y porque no hacemos nosotros, Los Merodeadores 2.0?

-Neville: Para mi esta bien.

-Harry: Si pero primero tenéis que haceros animagos, creo que hay una poción, que facilita el cambio.

-Snape: Correcto, yo la haré, y a vosotros hay que ir poniendo motes no?

-Harry: Neville y yo ya nos los inventamos. Neville es Plumifero, un Águila, y yo soy Shadow, un Nundu.

Tras es conversación, Snape llamó a Sirius y Remus, y les pidió que vinieran junto con el cuadro de James y Lily.

Cuando la poción estuvo echa, Elis fue la primera en tomarla, y se transformó en un lindo caballo blanco puro, como un unicornio, pero sin cuerno. Salió entre todos la idea de Cresta, y ese fue su nombre de merodeador.

Ahora le tocaba a Ivan, que al tomarse la poción se transformó en un Haskey, y le dieron el nombre de Snow, por el color de su pelaje.

Ya teníamos a Los Merodeadores 2.0, formados por Plumifero, Cresta, Snow, y su líder, Shadow.

Junto con los antiguos Merodeadores, pactaron, que su primera broma, sería está noche durante la cena, así que todos los adultos, también se quedarían a cenar en Hogwarts como invitados.

Esta es mi capitulo mas largo hasta la fecha, decidme en los comentarios si os gusta así, aparte clmo siempre os digo decidme si os gusta como va la historia, y sobre todo, acepto sugerencias de cualquier tipo.

Tambien os quería hacer una pregunta, y es si quereis que esta historia suba un poco el tono, subirla a M, si es que si, decidme tambien en comentarios, en que año aplicaríais este canvio.


End file.
